User talk:Layla Goldeneyes
Hi Layla Goldeneyes, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:45, 10 July 2009 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my essays and fan fic.It was nice meeting you!Bye! From Bluestripe the Wild(Sorry, my signature is messed up.I will fix it, though!) Hello, I'm the one you told to bow down to your might. Well... I don't serve cats or really anyone else cause I'm a mercenary. If you want some help or wanna chat just post on my talk page, same as Bluestripe who posted before me. --Neildown The warrior's talk page 20:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me LPG. I see you are looking for a picture. There are lots of people who draw here, including User:Neildown, User:Sambrook the otter, User:Pinedance Coneslinger, User:Mauran Axestripe, User:Frentiza the ferret, User:Otterwarrior, User:MERLOCK, User:Ferretmaiden and me. There are also a lot of good Fan Fictions around. I like some by these people: User:Poison Ivy User:Silva the Squirrelmaiden User:Shieldmaiden I am also working on a fan fiction. It's humor. Its about the villains of Redwall! They get together and do an Ice Ballet and stuff. It's called "Redwall Villains: On Ice!" I hope you like it here! Its very fun and you'll make lots of new friends! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Please put your sig. under the Friends category on my page. From Bluestripe Could we be friends? You know I was just jestin' with the kitty stuff. We gets called bunnies all the time...:) You seem like a nice wil' cat. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I see you need a pic. Well, here it is! It's not as good as this picture which you may want to comment on. If you need any more pictures, just set a request on my user page at the designated spot ("Requests" on the contents) and if you need help with anything, or just want to talk, send me a message on my talk page ;-) [[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks But I prefer to be called Mauran, I'm not a Badger Lady yet.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I have good news! I'm getting ready to scan your picture. I must say, you look quite the part of a wild-cat princess. Very wild :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Just the sketch. Still need to Photoshop it :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Why thank you! I have like four reference books so I was flipping through a few of my books for help on the eyes, etc. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Surprise! I don;t know if you knew i was going to Photoshop it. Tee-hee! It turned out nice. Now, I did have to do it last out of four other projects for my other costumers, but I did four inone day...and now I'm tired. If you ever need another drawing, please do not hisitate to ask (unless I'm like really busy. Then I'll be panicing and stuff :P) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sign under the Friends category oon my user page, please.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hey, I am on the shout box, if you wish to chat, Milady! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I've updated a little.! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 19:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) i'm really REALLY sorry Layla! i can't draw cats and have noone to teach me how!*sniff* howver i'm sure Merlock would be happy to draw her! he is really, really good! again, apoligies!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Wussup? hello, just thought id pop by and say Hello! i do free art requests!--<:3( )~ 00:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior-black as a moonless night, and swift as a viper! I AM OTTERWARRIORRRRRRR!!! New Fan Fic BTW, I voted on your poll. Can I be in the fan fic, please? You can call me Badger Boy....--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. You have my permission! If you want me to be in, you can. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) HEY LAYLA! UPDATE!(now, please don't kill me, layla changes.... eventually)-- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 15:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I've made a new wiki. Click here.http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild ]] For Salamandastron! 04:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I don't believe you have, however, If you wish to, Go right on ahead, though I would like it if you filled out a Art Request Form (it really helps with the proficiency of your picture :) Thanks! -Sambrook the otter (sorry, my lappy is giving me a hard time about logging in =/) Thanks your Majesty!Lol!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! I will most certainly Draw Layla for you. Any specifics on anythin? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Lol. I like that! Sise:big. Simplistic alright! ;) Well spoken too. Wildcat's ARE big. I'll start right now. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. 'Mglad. That's the only style I'm good at, well, Since I got a manga, I'm good at that too. Meet me on the shout box? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) K. Just drop me a message when your back. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Srry bout the green eyes. I can fix that later. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) are u on? If so, meet me at the shoutbox. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) THE CUTE ONE IS REVEALED!!! SHE BURNS!!!! And don't call me punk! Umrag the Destroyer 01:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Do you know...... that you just totally made my day? THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D yes, of course I will! BTW, wanna be my friend? if you put your sig there, you are going to be updated, wheather you asked to be or not! :D and yes, I will read yours! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hi layla! hows everthing goin?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Genetics when i was reading through your character information, i realised, Laylas parents dont share eye colour or coat colour with her, unless shes adopted, just saying --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!'']] 14:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Sure you can be in Redwall Characters:FIGHT! What do you want your role to be? Did you make your signature by yourself? Or did someone help you? I wanna change my signature so that's why I wanted to know.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC)